My Long Lost Love
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: My ever dream trilogy 1st part. Will be re edited and rewritten in third person once prequel 'behind the cage' is complete.


**LONG LOST LOVE**

…

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**1 I don't own the Yu Gi Oh! Characters, I own just the plot, and some original characters.**

**2 This is the first part of my story which will be divided into three parts. Sorry for this but I had to do it due to the change of the POV of the characters involved in.**

**3 The other parts are ''Fading Life'' and then ''My ever dream''**

**4 Thanks so much for your interest. I may have lots of grammar mistakes but I'm putting all my heart into it. Have a happy reading and I'll be glad to receive your comments or Pms.**

…

* * *

_**Ever felt away with me**_

_**just once that all I need**_

_**entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me**_

_**my love it lies so deep**_

_**ever dream of me...**_

_**(Ever dream- Nightwish)**_

**Prologue**

I had again the same dream... Although it seems more like of a nightmare during these days... A painful memory I had forgotten so long ago..but now it all comes back to me, as if nothing ever changed...

''Wake up, Leona!Did you see any of those scary monsters chasing after you?You play too much recently''

That voice is familiar. It's the guitarist of the band that in which I belong. I'm currently on the vocals but I also know how to play various instruments. Bill's entertaining,but more importantly he's an old friend and I am glad we manage to reunite despite the years we lost each other. There are also Keith and Minerva on drums and keyboard respectively,but we still lack of more essential members,.I guess we can find them,though,by putting some advertisements in the whole city that we are gonna visit. Being in a band is quite difficult,because you can't promise that everything's gonna be perfect. For example,you have to travel a lot and not many people are willing to do this because we're not yet a famous band,and once again,we're incomplete. So we ''borrow'' some musicians who want to volunteer at every place that we visit. Unfortunately,no one has intended to join us permanently and jeopardise his daily routine,but for us,risking is a way of living and we will not stop until we manage to complete our goals and become famous. Besides,my duelling skills are quite good among local tournaments and I have some funds from the prices,allowing us to proceed with our dream. Actually,Minerva is much better than I am,but she tells me I should not take that card games so seriously...Keith is indifferent,but he volunteers to practice with me so that I can improve whereas Bill does not duel at all,thinking it is childish,so he's making fun of us,not in a bad way,though.

''And what's wrong with that,Bill?It is just a game.''I told him.

''No,darling,a GAME is not to be taken so seriously like you do most of the times,unless you wanted to become a duellist like Minerva.''he replied.

''Well. I guess you're right. On the other hand,those card games help us move on and cover some basic needs.'' He agreed on my thought,adding that I had a point.

I smiled full of joy,but his following answer picked my curiosity once and for all.

''By the way,if you're having such dreams I would not advice you to visit the Kaibaland.''

''What is that Kaibaland?'Does it have to do with one of the best duelists around the world?''

I asked full of anxiousness. Actually,I had been once in some finals,watching a man named Kaiba but the arena was so crowded I could see nothing at all. The only thing I remembered is only some girls screaming about him,saying that he was too handsome,but once he asked them to shut up they got pretty dissapointed. So,that stone-hearted man was in Domino City and had a theme park with his name...

''Hey. Bill,is there any possibility that we can play some good card games in that Kaibaland?''

But his instict warned him not to tell me because I would not miss the chance to visit that place.

''It would be better if you didn't know!'' Bill laughed at me and I got a bit angry,so I got stubborn and tried to ignore him. Fortunately,I get stubborn very easily,but it passes away pretty quick,thanks to my good angel inside my head,he he he. So,I laughed back and everything was ok. Bill went on to remind me something important,although I was pretending that I did not know at all. Sometimes it is so difficult to try not to remember,because there are some parts of ourselves that still long for what they have lost forever...Someone had told me many years ago that things that cannot be undone should better be forgotten,but that's a very cold and also a sad way to look at life.

''Have you checked the guide for the Domino City?''he asked me while he was holding it in his hands.

''If I did,I could learn more about the Kaibaland,yes?''

''You're right...''

''Then...I will not read that guide.'' Bill got a smile on his pale face and his blue eyes shut in relief. It was then I realised it was not only me the one who was acting strange,but Bill as well,as if he wanted to prevent me from something that was meant to happen inside his confused mind.

''Well,I guess we almost know...this city...'' I tried to smile,but it was not the easiest thing to say...

Our childhood years had been both sweet and sad. Bitter sweet is the exact word that can describe my feelings,because when you have lived in a place like the one I grew, you have to accept that life goes on whether you are in pain or not. You have to know that all your friends will leave you one day and you have small chances of meeting them again,although me and Bill had been the exception to the rule...

But there was also a young boy of my age that I never saw again...the one who still haunts my dreams from time to time...I had almost forgotten his name after all those years, but my subconsciousness still hasn't...


End file.
